Crazy Love
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Sick and tired of being alone after Revenge Of The Island, Lightning decides to have a night out on the town. But when he sees a certain Jersey girl in distress, what will he do to help? Will this situation lead to something more interesting, and perhaps romantic?


**"Crazy Love"  
**

**Rated T  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lightning, Anne Maria, the Total Drama series, or the song by Mr. Brian McKnight himself. His songs are just so romantic to everyone who listens to them.  
**

* * *

Nothing lit up quite the Jersey night quite like the downtown nightclub that happened to be RBCB's. A nice place where the loud techno music was playing, the lights strobed everywhere with the dancers shimmying every chance they were getting, and the rowdiest people you could ever find real easily. Hey, this was Jersey one way or another.

And one of those people who were rowdy as could be was none other than Lightning. He just happened to move right into this beautiful city of theirs. He recently moved here because he was now pretty much an adult on his own right. Right after the Total Drama series had pretty much ended from here, Lightning continued on to play what he loved to do mostly, football. He was about to be born a champion, and why not? His father was pretty much championship material having lead his championship team to four Super Bowl rings, and Lightning was gonna do the same to make his father proud of him. And his dream was just coming true by the day. He was now a wide receiver for the New York Jets, which is why the team had lived here just miles away to where Lightning was now.

Being alone was definitely sentimental to Lightning all through his life. He needed no friends and he felt good about it. Lightning always thought of everything that was about sports. It was less friends and more sports 24/7. He never had anything to do with a team sport at the least. If it was a team sport, Lightning would have handled the rest of the brutes all by himself with no help whatsoever. Yep, that was the simple life for Lightning.

But what's the point of being so successful if there was absolutely no one to share it to? The truth is, being alone just sucked. I mean, he began to grow so homesick for the fact that Lightning was very far away from his 'supposed' friends and family. Heck, not even one hot chick even took his eye off of Lightning ever since he had become a bully back at that radioactive island five years ago. It was maybe because he bullied Cameron right at the end of the season. That kind of reputation tarnished Lightning as a ladies man, really damned well. Most guys and bullies would take a very hard reputational beating at the hands of a skinny toothpick-like nerd, but not Lightning. He seemed to get back up from this type of slumber and moved on with his life. After a very impressive college career as a wide receiver, the NFL came calling right to Lightning's doorstep. In the draft, the New York Jets was where Lightning's destiny was. It was written and it was gonna be done. And what better way to celebrate all by himself than a beautiful night out on the town?

"Ahhhhhhhhh, now this is what Lightning really loves about this city... got such a sha-beat!" Lightning exclaimed to himself as he entered the establishment. He couldn't believe the neon lights that lit around this whole place like he was inside some sort of spaceship. And man, were the girls smoking or what? They looked pretty much like supermodels, video vixens, or porn stars. Jersey was pretty much full of hot women just to be exact. It was Lightning's version of what Heaven looked like and such.

But the athletic overachiever didn't wanna dance just yet. he just needed to scope out for the finest babe that he could just hook, line and sinker to his side. Kinda like a coach or an associate for a college just seeking and scouting a brilliant player out on the field. Lightning was doing just that. He then approached the nearest bartender.

"So, my man. What will it be tonight?" The bartender spoke right to Lightning.

"Got any Tequila Sunrise?" Lightning said right back to the bartender.

"Hmmmmm, coming right up." The bartender said right back to Lightning as he got all the ingredients used to make the drink. Two shots of Tequila, orange juice, and two dashes of grenadine syrup and it was all ready to go.

As the bartender was busy mixing up his drink, Lightning's mind went into radar mode to scope out some lovely ladies.

There was pretty much a skinny blonde chick who's looked a little bit like a toothpick with a rack the size of a flattened orange. Lightning didn't like it that much. Then there was a pretty much fat indian girl who pretty much wobbled from time to time. Ack! How on earth did that get into Lightning's sha-mind all of a sudden? He had to go look once again. His eyes seeked out a very shapely girl with such black hair that went down to her neck, who looked pretty much like the hottest one at the club there is. But to his surprise, the girl got out of the crowd and was just tall like the damnedest tree that Lightning had ever seen. To his mind, this little dance club out at Jersey was now looking more like some kind of space-age freakshow. Knowing that he couldn't find even hot babe to check out and dance with, Lightning sighed in defeat. The bartender had seen this and gave Lightning his drink.

"Trying to catch a good one?" The bartender said to the overachiever as he took his drink and just sipped it.

"These girls are a bit boring to Lightning. Not at least one of them just sha-turns me on..." Lightning replied as he sipped his drink again, "Lightning don't understand why girls in here look a little toothpicky, chubby and tall as me."

"Yeah, Jersey can be such a weird place, no doubt about it." The bartender replied back as he was cleaning another glass.

"Lightning won't play like that! I came here for a sha-honey, not a dwarf or a tree." Lightning boasted on as he sipped his drink yet again, "Lightning's been alone for way too long for the rest of my sha-life. It's been like that ever since that show sha-ended. Not even one girl would go out with the Lightning! I'm good-looking, dammit!"

"Well, you definitely have the attitude to prove it." The bartender smiled at him slightly, "Look, don't give up, dude. I'm certain that there's gotta be someone that's more of your liking. I mean, look all around you. There are millions of babes in this club. I'm very certain of it."

"You're right! Lightning came to find himself a lady, not a sha-freak! Thanks for the sha-dvice!" Lightning exclaimed as he took his drink with him and went to go on lady-searching.

I mean, this was a big club, and Lightning's feet were gonna be hurt just searching the hell all over this place. There was so much beauty in this place that Lightning was having such a hard time trying to talk to a girl. It took him miles and miles just circling around this club and with no rest to spare, Lightning just stopped at the corner of the club and took a breather.

"Man, this is so sha-hard. Most of the girls Lightning seen are taken! I knew this was a bad idea to begin with..." Lightning replied as he rested right on the black couch. His feet were just hurting like holy heck to begin with. Why, oh why did Lightning had to take this club to celebrate his ascension into the NFL all by himself.

As Lightning was just healing his wounds stressfully, he somehow heard a very strange commotion coming very far away from the club. It looked pretty much like a couple fighting to be exact. There were very verbal exchanges and yet harshful ones made at that woman. Lightning decided to hell with his hurt feet and go up to the couple.

Around the fighting couple's point of view, the woman was the one winning the argument.

"I already told ya for the last time that I'm not in the mood for dancin'!" The woman said right to the burly man.

"Ohhh, come on sugar. You know you haven't experienced the Mackinator just yet..." The guy, which was named Mack, smiled evilly right at him as he gently grabbed her by the forearm. He looked like plain scum according to the woman's point of view.

"I told ya, I don't wanna dance!" The woman, whose voice was just so familiar to Lightning very far away, said back to his perverted date.

"Come on... you know you can't resist my charms. So why don't I take your arm and your hand and we can dance the night away, huh princess?" Mack said once again with such a disgusting smirk.

"Ow! Hey, you're hurtin' me!" The women said right to Mack angrily. He was getting a sick pleasure from this woman just squealing.

"I like to hurt women..." The man said right to his date who was being helpless. But little that the woman knew, she wouldn't be helpless for so long.

The huge man got a tap on the shoulder from a unexpected source.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Mack said right to the figure, which just happened to be one hell of an angry Lightning. But Lightning didn't even answer to his response.

Instead, Lightning took Mack's collar and just sent him smashing backhead first against the club wall with such rage in his eyes, but not letting go of the helpless woman at first. With such grip and such anger that Lightning had, Mack spoke nervously yet sternly at the man.

"Hey, man! let go of me! What gives you the right to grab me?" Mack spoke down to Lightning as he stood closer to him.

"What gives you the right to treat a sha-lady like that? Lightning don't know how in the hell you can get your sick sha-kicks into doing this, but Lightning sure as hell ain't having it!" Lightning exclaimed madly right into the creep's face before he punched Mack right into the gut hardly. The shot that the huge creep took felt like a linebacker goring a poor sucker right into the gut. Holding back the pain, the thug managed to slowly get away out of this club. Lightning soon dusted himself off and turned to the woman, "Lightning's sorry for that, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Lightnin'..." The Jersey woman said with much praise. As Lightning turned around, he couldn't believe who he saved.

"Anne Maria?" Lightning said with so much surprise.**  
**

"Lightning..." she said as her hero sorta felt a little embarrassed having to help out someone in distress. "...It's sorta been a very long time."

"Yeah, it's really sha-been a long time..." Lightning said to her as he was itching the back of his head. There was a little blush between both of their cheeks since it was probably the first time that they were talking to each other and such. "So, how's it going with you..."

"Ohhh, it's been..." Anne Maria responded while she was just trying to form even the slightest sentence, "...It's been really great."

"Yeah..." Lightning said right to himself, as he still felt a little bit nervous. This was embarrassing as it was. Their first reunion with each other wasn't the way he felt. But Lightning was really desperate to talk to her, and Anne Maria was really desperate to talk to him as well. "...Um, let's just sha-take this somewhere quiet, okay?"

"Good idea. It was gettin' too rowdy for me anyway..." Anne Maria said in agreement as she and Lightning just decided to walk downstairs of the club and into a nice little booth where it was more gentle and not too much rowdy to begin with. As soon as they stepped inside the booth, both the Jersey girl and the tough guy finally felt so relaxed.

"Ohhhh, man. This feels so good..." Anne Maria said, just feeling the comfort of the seats. Lightning then somehow did the noble thing by ordering the same drink that the athlete got, just to add to the conversation.

"So, what you been sha-up to after all this time?" Lightning said right to her as he sipped his drink.

"Well, to tell ya the truth, I've haven't been up to with much..." Anne Maria said as she sighed and turned the other cheek. "I mean, ever since Vito disappeared from me, It's been so much hard trying to find a decent guy who would at least care for someone like me. You don't probably know what it's like out there and such. I mean, look at me! I'm beautiful, I'm pretty, I'm gorgeous, and I have what's going for me! Don't you think so, Lightnin'?"

Lightning still couldn't say anything, it was clear with her smile, the heavens in Lightning's mind were opening up and thousand of miles closer to where she is, Anne Maria's heart was beating just so frantically.

"Yeah, Lightning thinks so. He's definitely positive that you can find the only one that's sha-good for you no question about it!" Lightning exclaimed with such positive energy. "Lightning's certain that if you look pretty hard, you might be able to find him."

"Thanks for the talk, Lightnin', but I've been lookin' pretty hard for the rest of my life. It wasn't easy for me when Vito left, but I feel like this is it for me, what if I couldn't find the one I've been lookin' for and such? It's like tryin' to find a pig who dresses like a guido and smells of cheap booze and sangria..." Anne Maria said in such a lonely tone, as Lightning let out a bit of a chuckle. He must admit that she had a fine sense of humor even when he or her were feeling down.

"Look, don't say that." Lightning said to her as she touched her soft, smooth shoulders in a reassuring tone, "Look, you're Anne Maria. You never let anything stand in your sha-way. Lightning's used to have people knock him down, but he always finds a way to get back up on his sha-feet! You may have been on that path, but Lightning says you can get yourself out of it. Don't ever give up! You feeling Lightning?"

Somehow, Lightning's words seemed to make Anne Maria display a smile of confidence, and not to mention a little blush in between. Having Lightning display some compassion for her was making take all his troubles and grief right away. Her smile was just taking away his whole heartache in the night like the thief she was. But strangely, Anne maria's troubles and grief were just disappearing too.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Thanks, Lightning. I really need to become stronger." Anne Maria said with a pleasing nod as she sipped on the Tequila Sunrise that Lightning brought for her.

"That's what Lightning's talking about. " Lightning said with an acceptable smirk, "By the way, what's up with that jerk you've been hanging out with?"

"Oh, that happened to be Mack." Anne Maria said to him, referring to the huge creep that Lightning punched just hours ago, "We've been hittin' it off ever since Total Drama had ended. I thought he was nice, sweet and everythin' that Vito was, but he was just leadin' me on. Everytime I didn't wanna do the stuff he likes, he forces me to do them. But sometimes I want him to do the stuff that I like, he doesn't wanna do 'em. I'm just sick and tired of putting up with his crap, and I was hoping to break it off with him right here. But seeing you come to my rescue when he was tryin' to rough me up... It was pretty much heroic of you to do that for me."

"Well, I appreciate what you sha-think of Lightning after all this time..." Lightning chuckled as he sipped on his drink, "You may think Lightning comes across as some kind of bully, but Lightning cares for those who wish to be treated better than everyone else in this world. And you deserve better than that sha-jerk any day of the week!"

Comments coming from the over-achiever made Anne Maria's blush just light up all over her body.

"Thanks once again..." Anne Maria said as he turned the other cheek in a very shy way. He didn't wanna see Lightning like this, but it looked like he didn't seem to mind. But then, she had a suggestion as a Brian McKnight song started playing all over the club, meaning there was gonna be a whole group of slow dancing tonight, "Hey, Lightnin'... I know it's gonna botha me to say this, but..."

Lightning then suddenly became close to her, just trying to see her form those words.

"You wanna dance with me?" Anne Maria said in suggestion. Hearing that question, Lightning didn't have any time to respond, but luckily he didn't need to.

"For you, sha-yes..." Lightning smiled right at her as both he and Anne Maria decided to go to the dance floor as the lyrics began to blare out out of the speakers.

_"I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles/And the heavens open up every time she smiles/And when I come home to her that's where I belong/_  
_Yet I'm running to her like a river's song..."_

Those kind of lyrics had described what had transpired to Lightning's sudden moment of redemption just now. That lovely smile of hers made Lightning's heart lit up just like the brightest sha-light he had ever seen. They felt such a warm presence when their bodies became one together. It was like the warmest aura that their hands felt when they touched. It was certain nothing would ever pull them apart.

_"She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down/And when I come home to her when the sun goes down/She takes away my troubles, takes away my grief/Takes away my heartache in the night like a thief..."_

Dancing with Anne Maria felt actually so infectious in Lightning's point of view, mainly because he could feel his heart warm and his heart beat just just as loud. Their embrace tightened as they kept swaying to the romantic beat, feeling the gaze that both her and him were feeling in another's eyes. It was like time stopping inside their love-crazy heads one by one as time just rolled on._  
_

_"She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy looooooove..."_

It really didn't feel like love, but it sure came pretty close to it. Scratch that, it felt a lot more like love. Lightning had thrown his arms all around Anne Maria like an infectious straight jacket. She loved being in the warm harness that was being emitted by Lightning himself. But what must Lightning be thinking holding her like this as they kept dancing? The way he dreamed of hugging her, kissing her and caressing her whole skin and feeling that infectious pouffe of hers... it would drive him crazy for sure, and he felt like he wanted to do everything he now dreamed of. The kind of sweet loving that would mellow down and bright up Lightning's day and soul, just like that._  
_

"This is really nice... I really like dancin' with you..." Anne Maria smiled heavenly right at him. Lightning smiled right back.

"Lightning could feel the same thing..." He whispered right back to the beautiful Jersey girl with such free passion.

And then, in the blink of an eye, Anne Maria wrapped her arms around Lightning tightly and gave him a passionate smooch on those thick lips of hers. It was the most unbelievable thing that she had ever tasted. Her heart was now beating faster than a laser could ever be blasted out of nowhere. She wasn't desperate and lonely no more. So was Lightning to be exact. He loved how Anne Maria's lips was touching his in the most heartwarming way possible.

In response, Lightning held her tightly, which made her head lean to the side which deepened their kiss much further. Both of their tongues fought each other with much dominance. Just swimming around in a warm harmony and still fighting it out until one of them would be dazed not to speak with a breathless tone. This felt so much hot to them, that no one would dare say one word to break their passionate moment up.

The kiss lasted pretty much a good 30 minutes before they finally broke it up. Both touched their foreheads with the smiles they kept on displaying for the rest of the night. By the blushes on their faces, they pretty much enjoyed the moment than every couple ever had in this club. Both Lightning and Anne Maria had found each other in one crazy embrace.

"We should do more sha-stuff like this sometimes..." Lightning said to her with such a whisper.

"Yeah, we should, Lightnin'..." Anne Maria said to him quietly as she now laid her pretty head and pouffe on his muscular chest like a cloud would touch human flesh, "We should..."

Lightning smiled down on her for the last time as they kept slow-dancing for the rest of the night. From what this encounter goes, it was certain that a new kind of love was formed through this unforgettable moment. It was none other than a crazy kind of love, no doubt about it...

* * *

**Man, this took me an assload of three days to finish. And thank goodness I did it! I suggest you hear the song to this, it's really heartwarming. Until then, read and review everybody! SHA-LIGHTNING!**


End file.
